1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet discharging device cleaning a member to which a liquid droplet adheres from a liquid droplet discharging head.
2. Related Art
In an ink jet printer as a the liquid droplet discharging device, when a paper jam is generated during printing, an ink droplet is discharged from an ink jet recording head (liquid droplet discharging head) under a state in which there is no paper on a conveying belt (conveying member), and ink adheres to the conveying belt in some cases. Moreover, ink also adheres to the conveying belt when a dummy jet is discharged toward the conveying belt, that is, when ink droplet is discharged to the conveying belt not for printing, but only for preventing an unused nozzle from clogging. Accordingly, the ink jet printer is provided with a cleaning member such as a blade which scrapes off ink adhered to the conveying belt.